Stargazing
by Jack Blood Sucker
Summary: ENGLISH TRANSLATION OF MY FIRST FANFIC  "Mirando las estrellas" . After the events of the movie, Alice Dainard visitrs Joe Lamb once again... ONE-SHOT AliceXJoe R&R please!


**This is a translated copy of my first fanfic (the original was written in Spanish). I translated it myself, so it might not be perfect, but I tried to do it the best I could. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>STARGAZING<strong>

Fan-Fiction for the movie "Super 8"

Joe Lamb awoke from a deep sleep when he heard soft knocks on his window. His eyes almost closed due to sleep, Joe turned his head and looked at the window; although he could only see a blurry silhouette, he recognized her perfectly. Why wouldn't he, she was the girl of his dreams.

Alice Dainard.

He got out of bed as fast as he could; his muscles refused to respond correctly, but he managed to get to the window and open it somewhat clumsily.

"Sorry I show up so late", she murmured.

"It's OK", he mumbled. "Are you alright? Something happened?"

"No… I couldn't sleep. May I come in?"

"Sure, come in".

Alice came in through the window, and with a cat-like agility she landed on the floor of the room without making a noise. Joe looked at her like hypnotizised – in part due to sleepiness, in part due to… well, Alice Dainard sneaking into his room.

They sat on the floor, near the Super 8 projector Joe had on the floor of his room, always with a tape full of images of his mother. The alien had taken the silver necklace on his ship, but at least Joe still had the tapes and the magic of cinema to remember her.

"Sorry I've waken you up", Alice said.

"Never mind. What did ya wanna talk about?"

"I was thinking… Martin's still in the hospital, and I thought it would be a good thing to visit him or something", she said; even for a natural born actress like Alice, that lie was hard to cover up.

"Oh… Yeah, of course", Joe said. "Martin. He broke his leg when… all happened".

"Yeah…"

Alice couldn't look at Joe in the eyes; nevertheless, he stared at her. Alice's blue eyes studied the floor, trying to avoid Joe's. Instinctively, the girl moved her hand to her ear, putting some of her perfect blond hair behind it and clearing her smooth face. A slightly nervous smile could be seen on the corner of her lips.

"I never thanked you for everything Cary and you did to save me that night…"

Joe smiled proudly.

"It's the least I could've done… I'm sure ya would've done the same for me".

Darkness kept Joe from noticing that Alice's pale face was blushing lightly.

"Of course", she admitted, with a nervous giggle.

Slowly, Alice tilted her head up until she found Joe's eyes; those eyes, so full of life and candidness under his long, messy hair. Alice just kept looking into his deep, brown eyes, and disobeying her mind, she let her lips say the words she had been fighting for so long.

"I love you, Joe Lamb".

The boy's jaw dropped in surprise. Alice Dainard, the cutest girl in school, the girl of her dreams, just made him the happiest man in the world by telling him she loved him.

"I love you too, Alice Dainard".

The girl's cold blue eyes lit with joy when she heard those six words. It was amazing how a few words could hold that much meaning, how they could empty their heart like that in that minimal space.

The kids were staring into each other's eyes while their faces slowly got closer. Joe's heart was beating very hard and fast. He hesitated a moment, nervous, but Alice kept getting closer. They closed their eyes, feeling their faces so near.

Then their lips met and melted in a tender, slow kiss. Alice's soft, dry lips met Joe's mouth, sliding tenderly, while her hands held the boy's head, her fingers running through his hair.

Joe put his arms around Alice, pulling her closer to him. Their kiss was tender, careful and slow. They both felt fireworks inside them. Sugar never tasted so good.

They parted lips and stared into each other's eyes; their entwined gazes were an endless river of newborn feelings, the most beautiful words that never leave their mouth, the stars in the sky at night.

"I have to go", Alice said, ruining the moment.

"Of… Of course", Joe said. "See ya tomorrow".

Alice smiled and walked towards the window; in just a split second, she was gone and running through the silent, quiet streets of Lillian. But Joe was still, looking through the window, thinking of what just happened.

Alice Dainard loved him

And nothing else matters.


End file.
